los placeres de la vida
by anime queen 1
Summary: serie de yaois (quedan advertidos de antemano) con lemmon (igual de advertidos) de los personajes de Inazuma eleven, go, Chrono Stone, y posiblemente después (si es que se da la posibilidad) del Galaxy, conste, no me hago cargo de traumas o heridas mentales y psicológicas, solo pases y lean estas locas historias mías de Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

bueno, este nuevo fic que voy a comenzar a hacer va ah hacer de todas las parejas yaoi que se conocen legalmente hasta ahora en esta serie, ustedes decidirán las parejas, pero la primera pareja que voy a subir va ah ser un Jousuke Tsunami x Yuuki Tachimukai, bueno, después del primer capitulo que quisas lo suba dentro de estos tres días que vienen ya que este lunes y martes tengo libres, asi que estén atentos al yaoi que suba, hasta el próximo capi matta ne


	2. Chapter 1 clases de yai

_**Bueno, lo único que les tengo que decir es que Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, es de level-5, si fuera mio estaria plagado de yaoi… un momento, si lo esta, solo que es leve en el anime, bueno, fuera de eso, espero que no sean tan malos con mi primer yaoi lemmon**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Era temprano en Inazauma Town, eso como de la de la tarde para ser preciso, hacía una calor infernal en la ciudad, y nada afectaba mas a cierto peli-rosa que el calor, estaba que se derretía con tanta calor que hacía, el entrenamiento de ese día habia sido poco para suerte de él. Así que ahora estaba en el paradero esperando el bus para ir a la playa a surfear un rato

¡Tsunami-san!, puedo acompañarlo a la playa, es que hace calor y quería refrescarme-dice Tschimukai llegando al paradero, mientras el bus paraba recién en el paradero

Pero claro Tachimukai, nada mejor que surfear en equipo en la playa, vamos, antes que se nos baya el bus-dice el peli-rosa subiendo al bus siendo seguido por un avergonzado Tachimukai

_Pero si yo no se surfear, bueno, aya le pediré ayuda a Tsunami-san para que me enseñe_-piensa Tachimukai mientras se sube al bus y se sienta al lado de Tsunami para ir a la playa

Wa, esto si es vida, espero a que lleguemos pronto a la playa para ir a montarme una buena-dice Tsunami haciendo que a Tachimukai le saliera una gotita detrás de la nuca viendo con emoción a Tsunami, el cual se estaba montando una buena, pero en el bus

Eh Tsunami-san, le tengo que hacer una pregunta-dice Tachimukai mientras el moreno se sienta tranquilo pero totalmente emocionado por ir a surfear

No me digas Tsunami-san, me haces sentir muy viejo y solo tengo 16, no tenemos tanta diferencia de edad chico-dice Tsunami mientras se acomoda los googles en el pelo, el cual estaba todo desordenado, mientras que a Tachimukai le sale un pequeño rubor pero se trata de relajar con completo éxito

E-e-esta bien, ¿usted por que le tiene miedo a los aviones?-suelta de una vez el oji-azul, mientras mira impaciente al moreno, mientras este comienza a traspirar y a sentirse nervioso

Eh, bueno, eso es porque…-el moreno no podía decir nada de su miedo, que iba a decir, no me da miedo los aviones porque yo prefiero el mar y soy un chico de mar, esa ya nadie se la creería, ni siquiera el niño de Tachimukai-etto, yo…

¿Qué sucede Tsunami-san? Dígame porque le tiene miedo a volar-dice el peli-café acercándose más al cuerpo del moreno, el cual se estaba poniendo cada vez más nervioso, hasta que el bus se detiene de golpe y hace que Tsunami se caiga de espalda al suelo y Tachimukai por no afirmarse cae sobre él haciendo que todos los que iban en el bus los quedaran viendo raro

Mientras se paraban rápidamente, volvieron a sentarse y todos susurraban cosas como: "miren exhibición que se han montado esa parejita" o también como: "este lugar tiene niños y ellos se ponen cariñosos frente a ellos, que vergüenza" el defensa estaba enojado, en cualquier momento, Tachimukai solo miraba extrañado al peli-rosa, ya que el siempre era calmado, a excepción de cuando iban en avión

¡¿Por qué no se callan de una maldita vez acaso no ven que fue un accidente?!-explotó de una vez el peli-rosa dejando nerviosos a todos y a un Tachimukai con nervios a flor de piel, creía que en cualquier momento el peli-rosa podría gritarle también a él-que se cree la gente a creer que soy algo que no soy, por cierto Tachimukai-dice el moreno mientras que el joven comienza a sudar frío-se que no sabes surfear, pero no te preocupes yo te enseño y verás que es muy fácil y es genial, ¿Qué te sucede? Estás azul

N-n-no es nada Tsunami-san, no se preocupe, solo que me asusté un poco y ahora estoy bien, solo no se preocupe-dice Tachimukai para luego dar un largo suspiro y ser golpeado por la palma de Tsunami en la espalda

No te preocupes, no estoy enojado contigo, es esta gente que cree que hago yaoi ¡mientras me gustan las chicas!-grita Tsunami enojado lo último para que todos los pasajeros lo escucharan, pero casi deja sordo al portero

T-Tsunami-san no me grite en el oído-dice Tachimukai mientras se tapa los oídos para que su compañero no lo dejase sordo en su intento de demostrar su masculinidad

Ah Tachimukai lo siento, es que solo este tipo de persona me fastidia-dice el peli-rosa mirando hacia otro lado escondiendo un leve rubor que por su color de piel pasa perfectamente desapercibido

No se preocupe Tsunami-san, entiendo, pero me va a responder porque le tiene miedo a los aviones-vuelve a preguntar el chico, dejando a Tsunami totalmente helado y casi tan pálido como Hiroto

Digamos que fue un problema cuando era pequeño, no pienso decir nada mas respecto al tema-dice seriamente Tsunami dejando impresionado a Tachimukai, mientras el peli-rosa se para de golpe viendo impresionado fuera de la ventana del bus-Wa, esas olas están buenas, espero a que el bus llegue rápido al paradero para poder ir a montarme unas buenas

Tranquilo Tsunami-san, solo faltan 5 minutos para llegar al paradero, la gente de nuevo lo va a comenzar a mirar mal-dice Tachimukai un poco antes que el bus se detuviera y Jousuke bajara desenfrenadamente del bus, mientras que Tachimukai baja lentamente de este

Vamos Tachimukai, vamos a arrendar una tabla para que te enseñe a surfear-dice el peli-rosa mientras va a la caseta rápidamente seguido por el castaño, el cual tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

Una vez que llegaron a la caseta, Tsunami pidió arrendar la mejor tabla que tuvieran en el local sin importar su precio, el que atendía se la pasó y Jousuke pagó un total de 20 yenes para enseñarle a su amigo a surfear, así que se pone los googles, le pasa la tabla arrendada a Tachimukai y el toma la suya para entrar al agua

Bien Tachimukai, comencemos con esta lección, primero te voy a enseñar a bracear cobre una tabla, ya que es distinto que bracear para nadar-dice Tsunami mientras Tachimukai ve atentamente a Tsunami el cual entra al mar con su tabla, así que lo tiene que seguir

Y como se bracea en la tabla Tsunami-san, yo pensaba que era igual que cuando se nadaba-dice Tachimukai, mientras que a Tsunami se le frunce el ceño un poco enojado por el comentario de su amigo

Escucha un poco Tachimukai, es muy distinto bracear en una tabla y bracear para nadar, para surfear, el braceo te da impulso, además que no entras en total contacto con el agua, mientras que si braceas así no mas entras en completo contacto con el agua por todo tu cuerpo-dice Tsunami mientras que esta sentado en la tabla, mientras que el agua balanceaba la tabla relajantemente haciendo que este cerrara los ojos gustosos por el contacto del agua y la tabla

E-e-entiendo Tsunami-san, ¿comenzamos con la clase?-pregunta nervioso Tachimukai mientras que a Tsunami le sale una gran sonrisa para luego comenzar a bracear, así que el castaño entiende que tiene que hacer lo mismo

Ambos chicos llegan un poco mas adentro del mar y al momento de ver hacia la costa, esta con suerte se puede divisar, a Tsunami le sale una gran sonrisa en el rostro, mientras que Tachimukai parece estar nervioso por algo, dejando al peli-rosa intrigado por su comportamiento

¿Qué te sucede chico?-pregunta intrigado el moreno, mientras que Tachimukai lo ve algo nervioso, cosa que decepciona un poco al surfista profesional-no tengas miedo Tachimukai, yo estoy aquí para cuidarte, me aseguraré que no te pase nada malo, confía en mi, el mar es mi amigo

E-e-esta bien Tsunami-san, c-con-confiaré en usted, ya que usted es el que tiene experiencia en esto-dice el joven portero mientras esconde su cara en su flequillo escondiendo un ruborizado rostro-_¿confiar en Tsunami-san? Aunque me costara la vida, siempre confiaría en usted_

¿Qué te pasa? Estas rojo, ¿tienes fiebre?-dice Tsunami preocupado mientras veía como a Tachimukai se le ponía la cara más roja que antes que el surfista se acercara a el junto con su tabla, una vez que llega a estar a su lado, el castaño se pone más nervioso, y con tal más rojo, así que Tsunami le aparta un poco de mechón de la cara y ve que está totalmente rojo-oye, es posible estar más rojo que Hiroto, haber… ton dios, es verdad, dejas al pelo de Hiroto con envidia, si estas nervioso no importa, nos devolvemos ahora mismo para la orilla si te complace

N-n-n-no hay problema Tsunami-san, s-s-s-solo que, no se podría alejar un poco de mi-mientras dice esto, hace un mal movimiento el joven y se cae de la tabla, el peli-rosa tarda un poco en reaccionar y se lanza para sacar a su amigo del mar, ya que estaba muy profundo

_Aguanta un poco más chico, no hay mucha distancia entre los dos, te voy a sacar del mar a como de lugar o me dejo de llamar Tsunami Jousuke_-piensa el surfista mientras comenzaba a nadar más rápido para poder alcanzar al castaño, hasta que le toma de la muñeca y comienza a salir para poder llevar al pequeño a la orilla, una vez que llegan a la superficie, el moreno toma una gran bocanada de aire, tira al chico para arriba y lo ve que no reacciona, lo sube en la tabla, prácticamente lo acuesta, luego el se sube de guata a su tabla y comienza a empujar la tabla donde estaba el pequeño para llegar ambos a la orilla

Una vez que llegan a la orilla, Tsunami deja acostado a Tachimukai en la blanca arena para ver si despertaba o no, al cabo de 5 minutos se desesperó por que no despertara y comenzaba a llorar en silencio mientras veía a su amigo inconciente, y comenzó a presionar su pecho con sus dos manos haciendo primeros auxilios

Por favor Tachimukai reacciona, fue mi culpa traerte aquí a surfear, se supone que soy el mayor, tengo que ser el responsable, valla hombre que soy no-dice Tsunami mientras lloraba y presionaba su pecho para hacerlo reaccionar, luego de un rato haciendo lo mismo, Tachimukai se inclina hacia la derecha y escupe agua que había tragado

l-lo siento Tsunami-san, fue mi culpa por desesperarme en la tabla y caer al mar-dice Tachimukai disculpándose con Tsunami por haber caído de la tabla

no me asustes así Tachimukai, además fue mi culpa por hacerte subir a la tabla sin al menos enseñarte ah hacer lo básico en la orilla-dice Tsunami sintiéndose culpable por dejar que su amigo se cayera de la tabla directo al mar, en eso comienza a llover de un sentón-se puso a llover, que tal si arrendamos un lugar hoy y nos vamos mañana, ya que cuando sucede esto es casi imposible encontrar un lugar donde salgan transportes

Tachimukai observaba como a Tsunami le caían las gotas de lluvia por el cuerpo, como hacían que su peinado se desasiera y comenzara a desordenarse sobre su cabeza, y como la lluvia pasaba por su torso desnudo (conste el siempre surfea sin polera *¬*) eso hace que se sonrojara de nuevo, haciendo que Tsunami se preocupara un poco

¿Qué te sucede? Déjame tomarte la temperatura ahora-dice Tsunami colocando su frente junto a la de Tachimukai-Mm... No, no hay fiebre, ¿entonces que te sucede?

N-n-n-no es nada Tsunami-san, creo que debe ser su imaginación-dice Tachimukai mientras mira hacia otro lado, así que a Tsunami le sale una gran sonrisa y se levanta para comenzar a caminar con su tabla y la que arrendó-e-e-espera Tsunami-san no me deje atrás

Mientras caminaban, Tsunami para a la caseta y devuelve la tabla que pidió arrendada, luego se dirigió junto a Tachimukai ah un hospedaje, donde esta vez cada uno pagó la mitad para cada uno, ya que pidieron un solo cuarto para esa noche, mientras estaban en la habitación, Tsunami estaba como loco cambiando canales para ver que había de bueno en la tele, mientras que Tsunami estaba sentado en el límite de la cama viendo el cuerpo de Tsunami, el cual aún no se colocaba la camiseta, y se sonroja

¡ahhh!-grita Tsunami haciendo saltar al castaño levemente de la cama, viendo asustado al peli-rosa, el cual solo se hecha sobre su cama mirando al techo luego de apagar la televisión

¿q-que sucede Tsunami-san?-pregunta un poco asustado Tachimukai mientras Tsunami solo lo mira intrigado ante su nerviosismo

Oye, eso no esta en onda, últimamente hasta en los entrenamientos cuando lanzo el balón tu te pones nervioso y casi nunca puedes concentrarte en atrapar el balón, a duras penas y lo haces-comenta Tsunami mientras Tachimukai le comienzan a salir varias gotas de sudor por nerviosismo

Eh, a bueno, etto watashi…-el castaño no sabía que responder, se quedó un buen rato en silencio, pero el moreno podía esperar todo lo que quisiese, ya que estarían toda la tarde y la noche juntos-_no puedo decirle Tsunami-san que no presto atención en los entrenamientos por estar observándolo, o le voy a decir _Tsunami-san yo no presto atención en los entrenamientos por estar observándolo a usted todo el rato-al darse cuenta el castaño que lo último no lo había pensado, si no que lo había hablado y a los cuatro vientos, vio al mayor el cual lo estaba observando con cara de no creerse lo que estaba oyendo, tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par y la boca abierta un poco como idiota, luego, el menor se dio cuenta que el moreno estaba sonrojado por el comentario que él hizo

B-bueno, eso es interesante-se limita a decir Tsunami mientras se sienta en los pies de su cama para ver a Tachimukai de un mejor ángulo, el cual ahora estaba completamente rojo, así que el mayor se levanta y se sienta al lado de él quedando a unos escasos centímetros de distancia, cada uno podía sentir e aliento del otro-digamos que yo también me eh estado interesando en una personita durante los entrenamientos, pero les tomo el peso más al entrenamiento que a esa persona, aunque aún no eh tenido la oportunidad de decirle nada-dice el moreno mientras en su rostro aparecía una gran sonrisa, que impresiona un poco al menor

_Al parecer Rika tenía razón, Tsunami-san esta interesado solo en Touko-san, ya que pasan gruñendo entre ellos cuando uno hace algo mal, pasan siempre juntos_-piensa Tachimukai mientras se pone un poco triste mientras que a Tsunami se le forma una cara de sorpresa por su amigo

Si estas pensando que es Touko estas completamente equivocado, ella no es mi tipo-dice Tsunami mientras que ahora el impresionado es el menor, y a Tsunami le sale una gran sonrisa-¿acaso no sabes quien podría ser?

Eh… no, no sabría quien podría ser la persona en que Tsunami-san esta interesado-dice Tachimukai mientras entrecierra un poco los ojos en señal de tristeza, y a Tsunami le vuelve a salir una cara de sorpresa

Pues, que opinas de esto ah esta personita que me tiene idiotizado-dice Tsunami mientras le tapa los ojos, lo recuesta un poco en la cama y le roba un beso veloz, luego se vuelve a sentar y comienza a rascarse tiernamente la mejilla derecha

T-Tsunami-san, ¿q-que acaba de hacer?-pregunta Tachimukai completamente rojo mientras ve como tsunami se le nota un ovo de sonrojo en su cara con su típica gran sonrisa

Te dije que te demostraría quien me tiene embobado, así que lo hice, ¿impresionado o algo así?-pregunta Tsunami mientras mira con una gran sonrisa mientras que Tachimukai miraba sorprendido a su superior

B-bueno, n-no se que decir Taunami-san, e-eso me sorprendió-dice Tsunami mientras aún seguía acostado en la cama viendo a Tsunami con un sonrojo y una cara que no se le veían todos los días, hasta que recordó algo que el moreno había dicho esa tarde-Tsunami-san, si me beso, ¿por que en el bus dijo que a usted le gustaban las mujeres?

Eso es para guardar las apariencias, no voy a ir diciendo todos los días por todos lados que me gustas Tachimukai, ese es mi pequeño secreto, bueno, ahora es nuestro secreto-dice Tsunami mientras le da otro beso, pero esta vez mas apasionado y exigente que el anterior

El beso duro uno o dos minutos, pero cada segundo parecía una eternidad, ya que ninguno de los dos querían separarse del otro, pero la necesidad de oxígeno obligo a separarse, ambos miran el hilo de saliva que los separan, se ruborizan y luego miran al otro mientras se miraban cariñosamente el uno al otro

Tsunami-san, watashi…-dice Tachimukai mientras mira al mayor y este comienza a tocarlo por debajo de la camisa, cosa que pone nervioso al menor, pero le gusta el contacto del mayor en su cuerpo

Dejemos que nuestros cuerpos hablen, eso es la idea de esto Tachimukai-dice Tsunami mientras comienza a sacarle la ropa poco a poco, hasta que el menor queda sin su camiseta y ambos acercan su cuerpo un poco más, hasta sentir el contacto del torso desnudo del otro

Ambos se miran lujuriosamente mientras el mayor comienza a darle otro beso apasionado y duradero, mientras ambos comienzan a acariciarse apasionadamente los torsos desnudos, mientras el beso se acababa, el mayor miró un poco enojado la parte de abajo del menor, y este no comprendía la razón del porque

¿Qué sucede Tsunami-san?-pregunta Tachimukai mientras mira que el brazo del moreno bajaba la mano hasta que llega a la altura del cinturón de su pantalón y luego desabrochar el pantalón mismo, mientras que el menor miraba sonrojado a su mayor mientras este hacía la fácil acción como el podía hacerlo, ya que lo estaba haciendo con una sola mano

Esto esta estorbando Yuuki, así que hay que quitarlo para que no lo haga mas-dice el moreno mientras le desabrochaba el pantalón y comenzaba otro beso apasionado, luego de tirar el short que llevaba Tachimukai puesto quizás kami-sama sepa donde, el mayor comenzó ah tocar por sobre el calzoncillo del menor, cosa que Tachimukai se pone rojo y se tapa la boca aguantándose un gemido mientras a Tsunami le sale una sonrisa maliciosa

Vamos Yuuki-kun, no es divertido si haces eso, vamos no e tapes la boca-dice Tsunami mientras Tachimukai se pone más rojo mientras Tsunami le quita las manos de la boca, y con su fuerza sujeta los brazos del menor por sobre su cabeza, lo besa un poco en la boca y luego comienza a besarlo en el cuello, cosa que hace sacarle un gemido al menor-así me gusta, tus gemidos son exquisitos

Ah… Tsunami-san ah… Nun-nunca lo había visto así-dice Tachimukai mientras mira como le mayor lo miraba con lujuria y seducción mientras el menor seguía sacando gemido tras gemido por el comportamiento del mayor

Ahora boy a sacar esto que molesta-dice mientras en un movimiento rápido saca el calzoncillo de Tachimukai y luego se saca su traje de baño, quedando ambos completamente desnudos-ahora comienza lo divertido, comencemos esto lentamente

Tsunami besa gentilmente pero restrictivamente a Tachimukai mientras ingresa un dedo en el estrecho agujero de su compañero de equipo, y este gime dentro de la boca del surfista, mientras el mayor comienza a jugar con el dedo suyo dentro del menor, ahora el mayor comenzaba a jugar con su lengua dentro de la boca del menor

Luego de unos 5 minutos, Tsunami saca el dedo para ahora introducir dos dedos, y comenzar a jugar con ellos dentro del interior del menor, luego deja de dar el beso y Tachimukai lo ve totalmente rojo, incluso el pelo de Hiroto quedaría pálido al lado de su cara actualmente, una vez que Tsunami saca sus dedos, e introduce su miembro para comenzar con lentas estocadas

Ah… Tsunami-san ah… eso duele ah-dice Tachimukai entre gemidos mientras que el mayor aún sujetando los brazos del menor y embestía duramente pero lento

Tranquilo Tachimukai, esto dolerá solo al principio, luego no te dolerá-dice Tsunami mientras seguía dando las estocadas y escuchando los gemidos del menor

Luego de un rato, Tachimukai ya no se seguía quejando de dolor, ahora estaba complacido por las estocadas del mayor, ahora gemía de placer, en este momento, Tsunami comenzó a hacer sus estocadas cada vez más rápidas y certeras, así que en unos diez minutos ambos estaban llegando al clímax de la situación, cosa que complacía a ambos

Tsunami-san ah, ah me-me vengo-dice el pequeño portero mientras un líquido blanco y pegajoso salía de su miembro dejando a ambos pegajosos

Ahora me toca venirme a mí-dice Tsunami como si fuera una gracia y comienza a llenar al joven de su líquido tibio y pegajoso

Una vez acabaron ambos, se separan y quedan acostados uno al lado del otro, con la respiración agitada, el joven Tachimukai cerró los ojos y se puso a dormir, mientras que Tsunami se para a duras penas y se dirige a la ducha para poder bañarse

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**Hasta aquí, ¿Qué les pareció mi primer lemmon yaoi? En realidad es la primera vez que hago uno, así que les pregunto a ustedes, ¿Cómo me quedo? Y otra pregunta, ¿Quién será la próxima pareja yaoi?**_


End file.
